Radio Commands
For the Deleted Scenes equipment, see Radio (Deleted Scenes). The radio is an important part of the Counter-Strike series, referring to two different entities in the series. In-game The in-game radio, also known as the voice command menu, is an essential part of working with your team. It is used for strategic planning, such as where to strike, and when. Real players rarely follow radio commands. For bots in multiplayer games, their teamwork (co-op) is set to 75%. They normally follow the player's command. In Condition Zero, Tour of Duty missions, the bots have been modified according to the given teamwork. Global Offensive reduced the amount of radio commands to 15. However, by accessing the game files and making some modifications, it is possible to use cut commands. Radio Commands * Jebem ti pičku * Cover Me! - Going in alone and asking teammates to cover from a distance. * You Take the Point ''- Lead the way.'' * Hold This Position! - Ordering teammates to stay in their positions. * Regroup, Team! - Asking teammates to regroup during splits. * Follow Me! - Orders teammates to follow you. * Taking Fire, Need Assistance! - Used when detecting a large group of enemies. Group Radio Commands * Zdravim všetkych fetošov * Go! - Go, go, go. nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee * Team, Fall Back! - Orders teammates to stop engaging enemies. * Stick Together, Team - Avoid teammates from splitting. * Get in Position - ''Take positions and wait for my call.'' * Storm the Front -''' Push entry points. * '''Report In - To know the locations of teammates. Radio Responses/Reports * Affirmative/Roger - Positive response. * Enemy Spotted - Report the presence of enemy. * Need Backup - When you go front for attack and you need team support at your back. * Sector Clear - When C4 has been planted, use thou've reached your desired/designated position. * Reporting In'' - Response to "Report in".'' * She's gonna Blow! - Tell your teammates that C4 is going to explode. * Negative - Negative response. * Enemy Down - Use this when you have killed an enemy. Trivia *Before Global Offensive, if a human player issued the radio command "Get in position and wait for my go" and "I'm in position" to bots, the bots would disagree with that player. **In CS:GO however, CTs bots will say "I'm in position" if they are guarding a dropped C4. *If a human player uses the radio command "Follow Me", some of the bots may say "negative" to that player. *If a human player uses "Taking Fire, Need Assistance" and/or "Need Backup", usually one bot will agree while the rest will usually disagree. *Surprisingly, if a human player uses "Enemy Spotted", all of the bots always agree and they start to follow that player, no matter how much of their teamwork set (Especially for bots with 0% co-op). ** However, if there are no enemy hostiles, the area is secured or the player has not spotted any enemies yet, all of the bots will still agree with the player who issued the command. *If the option "Bots can go rogue" is unchecked, all/most bots will agree with human players' commands. If checked however, some of them may disagree/refuse to listen. *In Deleted Scenes, there are unused radio voices in the installation directory which are based on the same quotes as in other games, but have a different voice. *In older Counter-Strike Betas, there are a few unused and unedited radio commands voiced by Jess Cliffe. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, each faction has their own voice actors (14 in total) which mostly replace Cliffe's original audio files. However, his recorded messages are still used at the end of each round. Category:Counter-Strike Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Counter-Strike: Source Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive